El despertar
by vigigraz
Summary: Tal como lo dice el título, tal como él lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo... ha vuelto. El rey, el conde, Alucard ha despertado. Song-fic. AU, "luego" de Hellsing Ultimate. AlucardxSeras
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Diferente el final de Hellsing Ultimate, se sitúa luego de este.**

 **Hellsing y "Emperor´s new clothes" no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **"El despertar"**_

* * *

 _ **Bienvenido al fin de las eras, el hielo se ha derretido de vuelta a la vida.**_

Oscuridad. Solo eso era. Solo eso era lo que podía llegar a ser.

Solo plena y perversa oscuridad.

Y como era de esperarse, le encantaba de esa manera.

Pues, en realidad, ni él mismo sabía ya qué era lo que le gustaba. Tantos siglos encerrado, tantos aprisionado habían logrado que olvidara, que ya no distinguiera y que no supiese pensar.

Pero… ¿Acaso se puede vivir sin pensar?

Se molestaría en darse a sí mismo una respuesta, si le importara, y si la pregunta en realidad fuese dirigida a su ente. Pues bien él no formaba parte de los que podrían llegar a responderla.

 _ **Acabado mi tiempo y terminada mi sentencia, vísteme y mírame marchar…**_

Y así estuvo, siglos y siglos y siglos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años meses y días. Ya no le importaba, no tenía remedio seguir torturándose. Si estaría allí por toda la eternidad sería solo masoquismo llevar la cuenta de su tiempo aprisionado.

Ahora, ¿Cómo habrá pasado aquel tiempo? La pregunta que ni él mismo sabía cómo responder. Si fuese por su alma podrida, ya se habría quitado la vida hace varios siglos. Sin embargo, aunque lo deseara y ofreciera lo que sea por ello, sus lamentos no iban a ser correspondidos.

Lo único que sabía, es decir lo que único que puedo formar en su deshidratado cerebro, era a su fiel amiga y compañera, la oscuridad.

Al abrir sus ojos era lo único que visualizaba, ahora y siempre.

Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Así que de más está decir que se llevó una grata sorpresa al abrir los ojos y ver otra cosa que no fuese la oscuridad.

 _ **Si se siente bien, y si sabe bien, debe ser mío…**_

El vampiro parpadeó un par de veces, ajustándose al entorno que logró segarlo. Casi tres siglos encerrado no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto, y aunque el cuarto no estaba iluminado por el sol, tardó minutos en poder acostumbrarse a aquel ambiente.

Estiró el cuello y luego movió los brazos. Accionaba mecánicamente mientras trataba de razonar. ¿Cómo había logrado salir?, o más bien, ¿ _Quién_ lo había ayudado a escapar? Miró alrededor mientras se aventuraba fuera de aquella cárcel y examinaba el lugar. Para su pesar, no había nada ni nadie cerca.

 _Tsk._

Aun habiendo estado más de trescientos años dormido, el vampiro era ágil, y sus sentidos estaban intactos. Al escuchar aquel sonido miró a su alrededor hasta hallar, primero un pie, y siguiéndolo con la mirada, una persona. Un humano.

El primer humano después de tres siglos de soledad.

No sabía las razones por las cuales el ser lo había liberado, tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo allí y por qué, pero en su momento no le importaba.

La sed era incontrolable y aquel pobre mal afortunado sería su primer victima después de su lamentable y tortuoso encierro.

 _ **Dinastía decapitada, seguramente hoy verás un fantasma…**_

El hombre no llegó a gritar, antes de que si quiera pudiese mover un músculo el vampiro lo tuvo aprisionado contra la pared mientras bebía con rapidez toda su sangre. Fue en menos de cuatro minutos, pero para él duro una eternidad.

Dejo el cuerpo en el piso mientras se sacudía el polvo de encima. Examinó los restos de aquel visitante pero no halló nada que le parecía significante.

Ahora con la sed un poco más calmada miró a su alrededor y observó bien el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba. Parecía ser algo semejante a un sótano abandonado. Por lo tanto su cerebro generó otra pregunta existencial…

¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

Recordó, o al menos trató de recordar los sucesos previos a su encarcelamiento. De repente, miles de imagines se aparecieron en su cabeza, y tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

 _El ejército… Integra… la batalla de Hellsing contra el enemigo… la chica policía, era…_

Fue antes de que pudiesen vencerlo. Vencerlo _no_ , nadie lo vencía. Antes de que lo hayan _engañado_ , y de que lo encerraran.

Maldijo al no poder recordar la situación claramente. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo… era imposible para él volver a reformularla exactamente como había sucedido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse. Lo último, lo último que recordaba era pelear a muerte con Anderson. Estaba, estaba a punto de ganar pero luego…

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Y después de eso el vampiro despertó en un cofre encarcelado y con la oscuridad abrumándolo. Inconscientemente repitió la sensación aquella de darse cuenta que había vuelto a su temida celda y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

Pero ya era libre, ya no volvería allí, y terminaría con el responsable de haberlo mantenido lejos por tantos años.

 _ **Y si no lo sabías, ahora lo sabrás…**_

Al pisar el primer escalón, sin embargo, frenó en seco.

Había trascurrido trescientos años, o más. Ya no era el ambiente de guerra, o por lo menos no era aquel ambiente, el de su época.

Una sensación de amargura lo invadió al darse cuenta que sus enemigos seguramente estarían muertos, y que ya no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada que hiera a Anderson. Solo escupir sobre su tumba.

Luego, su maestro. Integra apareció en su mente y tuvo que mantenerse quieto por unos segundos. Ella tampoco estaría entre ellos, ya no.

El vampiro apretó sus puños hasta sentir como amenazaban con transformarse en garras. Pero no podía desperdiciar aquella energía, debía guardarla, almacenarla para cuando fuese necesario.

Pronto sabrá, al salir de aquel sótano, que no sería en vano no utilizarla.

 _ **Volveré a poseer la corona.**_

Con la frente en alto y una mano en su pistola, salió disparado, pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo a aquel ataúd. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se hizo presente en sus labios al leer el nombre que yacía en él:

 _Vlad Tepes, el empalador._

Aunque… seguía prefiriendo su otro sobrenombre. Siempre pensó que "conde" le quedaba a la perfección, mucho más que "el empalador".

 _ **Estoy vestido y desnudo. Veo lo que es mío y lo tomo…**_

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el aspecto de aquel sitio. Jamás se hubiese imaginado algo parecido.

Esperó, al menos, que el sótano perteneciera a algún museo, o algún edificio que haya quedado como resto de la guerra. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la imagen y no volver a confundirse. El lugar, si mal no lo recordaba, lucia idéntico a lo que solía ser la mansión de Integra Hellsing.

Solo que ahora tenía un aura más… no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. Lucia más… _voluptuoso_. Los muebles estaban forrados, los cuadros tenían marcos de oro y el piso de madera lo cubría una gigantesca alfombra bordó.

La segunda sorpresa, se la llevó al llegar a una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

 _ **Aduladores en sillones de terciopelo, magnificas mansiones, vino antiguo…**_

Con la mano en su pistola y una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro, se procuró hallar el alimento fresco para la cena. Las almas de sus víctimas jamás serían una pérdida importante para él.

Calló a la última mujer y arrojó el cuerpo a uno de los rincones de la habitación. Con una de las servilletas que estaban usando para tomar el té se limpió los restos de sangre, y cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino, un ruido de una pistola levantándose contra él lo detuvo.

 _ **Soy mucho más que la realeza… arranca tu cadena, y rocía tus ojos…**_

"¡Alto ahí!"- gritó uno, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que él había estado abajo y abierto su ataúd _. ¿Guardias?-_ "Ponga las manos en alto y no se mueva"

El vampiro sonrió un poco, pero como buen actor les siguió el juego. Con su pistola guardada entre sus ropas colocó las manos en alto como le habían ordenado, mientras al menos diez hombres le apuntaban a la cabeza.

El que le había dirigido la palabra no dejó de mirarlo mientras conversaba con alguien por un comunicador.- "Si señor, aquí lo tenemos, es… la verdad no sabemos, pero un monstruo seguro… Si, muy bien, considérelo hecho. Cambio y fuera señor Andersen"

Ante aquel último nombre el vampiro se puso tenso, y esto no pasó desapercibido por el resto. El que había hablado volvió a dirigírsele, esta vez con una mirada de completa repulsión.- "Vendrás con nosotros criatura del demonio"

Él no dijo nada. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su plan de hace diez segundos estaba saliendo a la perfección. Si lo llevaban con aquel maldito podría matarlo y así no haber estado tantos años encerrado en vano. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a Integra.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de seguirlos, el mismo que estaba al mando comenzó a dudar. Miró a los cadáveres de las mujeres apilados en el piso, y comentó.- "Saben que… no creo que el señor se moleste mucho si nos deshacemos de esta bestia… "- todos lo miraron con incertidumbre.- "Abran fuego"

Fue un momento. Un momento de duda entre aquellos soldados. Pero Alucard no era tonto, no señor. Fueron solo dos segundos en donde el vampiro pudo adivinar donde terminaría todo aquello.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, oró, en una voz por debajo de lo normal:

"Solus ad deditionem non habet hominem ad ambulandum in via."*

Pudo sentir, sin siquiera tener que verla, la mirada de profundo odio del oficial al mando.-"Fuego."

 _ **Los héroes siempre serán recordados, pero sabes que las leyendas nunca morirán…**_

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Alucard obedeció.

En un milisegundo, miles de balas eran disparadas hacia el vampiro. La casa, perfectamente decorada terminó con las paredes agujereadas y todos los muebles que estaban en contacto con las armas, destrozados.

La bestia, ahora destruida, cayó al piso, mientras los oficiales volvían a sus puestos. El jefe miró los restos de Alucard con una sonrisa arrogante, pero cuando iba a decirle a sus hombres que se retiraran, lo más extraño ocurrió.

De a poco, como si fuese una especie de muñeco, el monstruo comenzó a armarse así mismo. Juntando sus partes y ensamblándolas. Solo que esta vez ya no tenía un aspecto humano. Era una mancha, una mancha negra.

El vampiro tuvo un pequeño deja vu, solo que esta vez no se encontraba en frente de un vampiro cucaracha, y no había rastros de un chica policía.

Esta vez sería más divertido.

 _ **Volveré a tomar la corona, tan cerca que puedo sentirla.**_

Los hombres quedaron paralizados, ante semejante abominación. El general se sacudió el miedo que había comenzado a invadirlo, y gritó: "¡Inútiles!, ¿Qué estas esperando?, ¡disparen!"

Una voz, lenta y fría como la nieve logró que todos guardaran silencio. El mayor, no sabiendo que hacer, como reaccionar, tomó el mismo el arma y comenzó a disparar. Sus hombres lo siguieron.

La voz, sin embargo, en vez de debilitarse, se hacía más fuerte. Era oscura, era tenebrosa. Como si cada cadete estuviese viviendo allí una pesadilla.

Siguieron disparando, hasta que vieron algo que los dejó completamente perplejos. Ya no podían, ya no podían aguantarlo más.

La mancha tenia un ojo.

No, no era un ojo. Eran miles, miles y miles de ojos que los miraban a cada uno y que les sacudían hasta los huesos.

El miedo que sentían en ese momento era inexplicable, y para Alucard aquello era música para sus oídos.

Allí fue donde en realidad comenzó la batalla.

 _ **Reyes que reinan los palacios, bienvenidos a mi mundo de diversión.**_

El vampiro abrió fuego, y ahora, tomando totalmente el control de la situación, comenzó a cazar a los soldados, uno por uno.

Se defendieron. Patearon, dispararon, intentaron correr, sin embargo, nada de eso les fue útil. El vampiro los tomaba, y antes de que pudieran pestañar ya los habría dejado secos.

Y así, así cayeron diez hombres, y así el cuarto se llenó de un color sangre que emanaba el olor a una tragedia, a una pequeña masacre.

Ahora en forma humana, Alucard se acercó al último sobreviviente, y lo miró en su patético estado de imploración. Era increíble lo que haría cualquier ser humano con tal de salvar su miserable vida.

El hombre, llorando y a sus pies, pedía perdón, pedía por misericordia. Alucard lo levantó del cuello de su uniforme, mientras el hombre seguía pidiendo por su vida. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca pero el vampiro se resistió, no quería alimentarse de aquella peste.

"Señor, señor por favor líbrame de todo mal, hágase tu voluntad…"- Alucard lo sacudió y él tembló. Lloró en silencio, mientras el vampiro lo dejaba en el piso.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El hombre volvió a temblar al darse cuenta que era la misma voz que los había estado atormentando todo aquel tiempo, la voz de la mancha que aparecería en sus próximas pesadillas (si es que salía con vida de esto).- "Jh-hon."- tragó saliva.- "Jhon Grace."

Alucard miró a aquel patético ser humano y ahogó un bostezo. Uno pensaría que luego de tres siglos los humanos evolucionarían, aunque sea un poco. Ahora miraba divertido como el hombre intentaba alcanzar una de las armas que estaban en el piso en un torpe intento por querer dispararle.

 _ **Mentirosos viven en cuevas, da vuelta el juego y míralos correr.**_

Pues, lamentablemente las cosas no cambian.

El vampiro pateó el arma y empujó al humano contra la pared.- "Escucha con atención Grace, porque solo lo repetiré una vez."- miró a la basura con un poco de diversión al darse cuenta que había rimado.- "No voy a matarte, no aun. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"- el asintió con la cabeza.- "Muy bien… necesito que le digas a tu jefe que esté preparado. Que un conocido suyo está de nuevo en la ciudad…- se quedó pensando.- No, que está despierto. Dile que el rey ha vuelto."

Y con eso empujó a Jhon fuera de la ventana, ni siquiera calculando si se encontraba o no el primer piso. Se estiró, y contempló la magnífica escena que se encontraba justo delante de él.

Así es, el rey, el conde, había vuelto.

Despertó.

 _ **(El que lo encuentra se lo queda, el que pierde, llora)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ese one-shot lo pensé al escuchar esta canción y darme cuenta que es perfecta para Alucard. Si no la conocen, búsquenla, el nombre esta allá arriba.**

 **Y otra cosa, si les gusta esta idea, me parece que queda abierta para convertirla en una fanfic, ¿que creen? Obviamente van a entrar otros personajes y OC´s ya que es tres siglos despues que Hellsing Ultimate, pero aún así creo que valdría la pena, por lo menos si ustedes creen que si.**

 **Así que comenten y díganme sus opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Vigigraz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Año 2245, Inglaterra. (República Inglesa)_

:- "Si, te entiendo"- caminó ágilmente evitando, en el proceso, pisar cualquier superficie mojada. No podía ensuciarse los zapatos nuevos.- "Sabes cómo es esto. A menos que me den lo que acordamos, olvídense del trato. No lo sacaré".

Escuchó un ruido, un tanto apagado. Miró distraídamente a sus extremos: nada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Por alguna razón tonta tenía el presentimiento de que debía apurarse.

Aunque era imposible que algo le pasara. No a él.

:- "Muy bien, sabes que lo tengo cubierto"- caminó hasta su auto y colocó la llave de diamante en la puerta.- "Adiós".

Oyó, de nuevo, aquel ruido extraño. Un crujido, seguido por una maraña de dientes castañeando. O por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció. En realidad, era algo indescriptible.

No era un idiota, pero aun así no pudo frenar su primera reacción.- "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Un momento de silencio, y un suspiro de alivio. Había estado bajo mucha tensión últimamente. El general lo tenía bajo su manga, pero se negaba a pagarle lo suficiente.

¿Acaso pensaba que iba a liberar a los criminales sin recibir nada a cambio? Aquel hombre estaba soñando. Era juez y tenía una reputación que mantener. Si iba a correr riesgos más bien hacerlo por algo seguro, no una promesa sin valor.

Lo escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Con furia e irritación demandó:

:- "¡Sal y muéstrate, cobarde!"

Unos pasos, punta fina sobre el suelo, luego una risa. Coqueta y burlona. Si no hubiese estado enfadado seguramente se hubiese sentido persuadido, hasta encandilado.

La figura se quedó en la oscuridad, donde era imposible verla. Aunque alcanzó a notar la punta de sus botas, y una especie de brillo que destilaban sus ojos.

Dirían que estaba loco, pero juraría que aquellos eran rojos.

:- "¿Y tú eres quién para llamarme cobarde a mí?"- hubo un momento en el que dejó de respirar. Aquella voz dulce no sonaba a nada que hubiese oído en toda su vida. Otra risita burlona le siguió.- "Señor Spinoza…"

El hombre volvió a tensarse. No había oído a nadie llamarle por aquel apellido hacia años.- "¿Qué quieres?"

La mujer sonrió, personificando a la mismísima dama del alba.- "¿Ahora mismo…? Pues, tengo mucha hambre"

Steven la miró sin comprender, hasta que aquella seductora se dignó a salirse de las sombras. El hombre retrocedió, no pudo evitarlo.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez él pudo ver la locura reflejada en sus ojos al momento de hacerlo. Su cabello rubio adornaba su cara de porcelana, y de sus manos enguantadas se destilaba el olor a putrefacción, el rojo de la sangre.

:- "No, no puede ser"- había comenzado a alterarse. Debía llamar a un número de emergencia, el general, a la policía. A alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.- "Ustedes… ¡ustedes no pueden…!"

:- "Cierra la boca, basura humana"- la mujer se acercó tan rápido que ni siquiera puedo llegar a gritar. Con su mano blanca le cubrió la boca, luego se acercó para susurrar en su oído.- "Has sido alguien malo… muy malo. Por eso eres el elegido hoy, Steven. Tienes el privilegio de satisfacerme, ¿no es eso gratificante?"

Abrió los ojos como platos, ella volvió a sonreír.- "¿Últimas palabras?"

Intentó patearla, para luego salir corriendo. Ya no importaba a donde, solo sabía que debía alejarse de allí lo antes posible. La rubia sonrió, su cuerpo pidiéndoselo a gritos.

:- "Muy bien entonces"- jamás había visto a uno tan cerca. Aquellos colmillos parecían irreales, toda esa situación lucia así. Como si solo se tratara de un sueño. Volvió a ver esa última sonrisa demoniaca, hasta que la mujer vampiro devorara todos los restos de su alma.

:- _"Quieti, non"_ \- murmuró por lo bajo, arrojando el cuerpo hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento. Se relamió los labios mientras intentaba calmarse. Había logrado dominar no salirse de control, pero aun así todo su ser se lo pedía cada vez que sentía aquel impulso.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de convertirse en una vampiresa completa, creyó que al hacerlo dejaría de estar en control.

Que equivocada había estado.

Caminó, a paso lento, por aquella calle vacía. No era un lugar frecuentado, aunque estaba segura que el equipo especial no tardaría en llegar. Estarían fascinados de ver otra vez un ataque hecho por una criatura de la noche.

Miró al cielo, una vez subida a los tejados, y sonrió.

Había luna llena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Año 1999, Inglaterra._

 _Corrió._

 _Ya no estaba segura donde, y estaba demasiado cansada y sin energía para transformarse, así que solo debía conformarse con correr. Escapar._

 _No morir._

 _Los oyó a la distancia. Aquellos gritos y los perros y las armas. No pensó que al volver a casa todo saldría así de mal. Nunca pensó que fuesen capaz de ocupar el palacio de Integra, de Hellsing._

 _Todo había acabado, hacía ya mucho tiempo._

 _Aunque Seras Victoria no estaba convencida a creerlo._

 _:- "¡Vamos, tiene que estar por allí!"_

 _Se metió dentro de un callejón y rezó para sus adentros que ellos tomaran otro camino. Se tocó las heridas causadas por aquellos que sabían cómo dañarla, y rechazó aquel deseo palpitante proveniente de su parte oscura._

 _Necesitaba sangre._

 _Habían pasado más de cuarenta años y en todo ese tiempo Victoria no había tocado una gota de sangre humana._

 _Recurrió débilmente a la de algunos animales, aunque se arrepintió al instante. Y eso era todo. Había estado escondida en las sombras todo ese tiempo._

 _Sin Pip, sin Integra, sin Walter, y sin su Maestro._

 _Sin su hogar, sin propósito._

 _Solo el pequeño deseo de aun no morir. De querer vengarse de aquellos que habían caído._

 _Pero aún seguía muy débil. Si quería deshacerse de Anderson, debía estar fuerte. O por lo menos, lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse de pie._

 _Al escucharlos retirarse siguió su camino. Llegó hacia aquel cuarto abandonado que había bautizado como casa y se desplomó en el colchón que yacía en el suelo._

 _Ya no podía seguir en Inglaterra, era demasiado peligroso._

 _Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que volverse fuerte. Sin su Maestro, ya no tenía a nadie de guía para ayudarla a salir adelante. Debía hacerlo sola._

 _:- "Yo… no puedo…"_

 _Sintió aquel hambre infernal atormentarla nuevamente mientras su cuerpo quemaba. No sabía qué hacer, ni a donde ir._

 _Solo estaba segura de una sola cosa:_

 _Iba a acabar con Anderson._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disfrutó de la conmoción de los llamados "defensores de la paz" al encontrar el cuerpo del Juez más importante de la región.

Sonrió al verlos descubrir que había sido, indiscutiblemente, un monstruo quien había drenado su vida. Quien lo había enviado hacia la muerte.

No era la primera vez que Seras Victoria se deshacía de alguien importante, ni tampoco sería la última.

Elegía a sus víctimas con precisión. No cualquiera llegaba a su lista. Luego de aprender a controlar su sed, había logrado volverse una persona exquisita.

Consumía lo mejor de lo mejor. O, en la mayoría de los casos, lo mejor de lo peor.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios al ver a uno de los más importantes soldados llegar a la escena. Mano derecha del General, uno de sus próximos objetivos.

Había hecho lo posible, pero no había sido suficiente para evitar que la mierda de Anderson se siga reproduciendo.

Aunque, luego de tres siglos, su sed de venganza ya no estaba viva. Al contrario, se podría decir que la ex chica policía solo lo hacía por diversión, y por apetito.

Unos minutos después, comenzó a aburrirse. Siempre era lo mismo. Prefería ver los discursos del General de la paz por la televisión. Viendo como seguía engañando a todos, como lo harían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

O hasta que ella dejara de existir.

Caminó por los techos observando la ciudad, recordando viejos tiempos. Lo destrozada que había estado después de las guerras. Como aquel vampiro había disfrutado ver la muerte y la sangre.

En su momento, a ella le había causado repulsión. Ahora, le daba lo mismo.

Se podría decir que había perdido su humanidad, pero nunca al mismo nivel que Alucard.

Al hirvió dentro de ella al recordar ese nombre. Recuerdos mezclados con fantasías se hicieron presente en su mente. Ya no podía distinguir que era lo que sentía hacia su "Maestro"

Lo que si sabía, era que era mucho más poderosa que él. Y que jamás le perdonaría su falta determinación.

 _Si ella se hubiese convertido antes…_

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su pequeño "hogar". Ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, era en vano.

Sonrió, sin embargo, al ver por las noticias su pequeño asesinato. Luego escuchó una canción melosa, que la acompañó mientras planeaba que haría los próximos mil años.

… **El que lo encuentra se lo queda, el que pierde, llora…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca pensó que fuese a estar orgulloso de aquella imitación barata.

Pero verla desde lo alto, riéndose a carcajadas mientras bebía de su víctima logró algo dentro de él. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios.

Desapareció, intentando no dejar rastro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su última interacción con la chica policía, y ese momento todavía no debía llegar.

Había esperado tres siglos, no le costaba nada esperar un poco más.

 _Pronto, Seras Victoria. Pronto…_

* * *

 **Bien, si les soy sincera no pensé que regresaría a esta historia. Pero tuve un pequeño periodo de inspiración y esto fue lo que sucedió. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Espero leernos pronto,**

 **-Vigigraz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing no me pertenece, solamente los OC´s que utilizo para esta historia.**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje inapropiado y violencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

* * *

 _ **Estados Unidos, América. Año 2019.**_

 _La mujer rubia caminó lentamente, con su capa roja y labios pintados de negro, debajo del sol._

 _Le recordaba a aquel cuento que le había leído su madre hacía… bueno, hacía muchos años. Sobre una pequeña niña vestida con una caperuza roja, como la suya, que caminaba sola por el bosque. Quien luego se topaba con el lobo feroz, y…_

 _Seras miró a su izquierda, luego a su derecha. Parecía que, para ella, el lobo se encontraba por todas partes._

 _Nunca creyó que fuesen a expandirse tan rápido, pero así lo hicieron. La victoria de Anderson había logrado propagarse por toda Europa. Su nuevo régimen había logrado dominar Gran Bretaña, Francia, Italia, España…_

 _Y ahora, había logrado llegar a América. Con mayor exactitud: a los Estados Unidos._

 _La muchacha suspiró al verlos alejarse. No podía dejar que la policía sospechara de ella, o sobre qué era lo que se encontraba haciendo allí._

 _Si llegaban a capturarla… bueno, estaba muy segura que no sería una bonita experiencia._

 _Siguió caminando, intentando mezclarse entre la gente que vestía muy diferente a lo que ella recordaba; había estado encerrada quien sabe por cuánto tiempo (mientras se recomponía luego de un pequeño desliz en Inglaterra), y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Se podría decir que hasta demasiado._

 _:- "¿Qué necesita?"_

 _Le preguntó un hombre con bigote mientras la miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos. Se giró para darse cuenta que había estado retrasando la fila. Carraspeó, al parecer se había metido en un negocio: en una… carnicería._

 _:- "Yo… eh…"_

 _:- "Rápido niña, no tenemos todo el día".- una mujer detrás de ella comentó, y Seras comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No solo eso, si no que había empezado a oler…_

 _Sangre._

 _:- "Eso".- apuntó hacia lo que parecía ser una pata de algún animal.- "Por favor"_

 _El hombre la miró de manera extraña pero aun así cumplió con su pedido.- "Aquí tiene. Diez dólares"_

 _Rebuscó en su bolso. Había logrado cambiar unas libras por billetes americanos en el mercado negro. Se los entregó al hombre.- "Gracias"_

 _:- "Bonito atuendo, por cierto".- comentó él, mientras le entregaba el alimento.- "Hasta luego, señorita"_

 _No fue hasta que salió del lugar que pudo_ no _respirar con normalidad. Sostuvo la bolsa y volvió a caminar, sin rumbo, por la gran ciudad. El olor de aquella carne inundándole las fosas nasales y dándole terribles ganas de vomitar._

 _Ella no necesitaba comer, ella necesitaba…_

 _No. No podía hacerlo. Debía aguantar._

 _Había soportado mucho como para abandonar sus creencias a la mínima tentación, apenas sintiera debilidad. Debía seguir así, debía controlarse._

 _ **Tenía qué.**_

 _Aunque parte de ella siempre se preguntaba… ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Cuál era el punto?_

 _Esos vampiros la habían salvado. La habían encontrado tirada en aquel sucucho y la habían llevado hacia su guarida. No eran originales, no como ella, pero en cierta medida eran parecidos. Por lo que la curaron, la alimentaron, y al final, la liberaron._

 _Pero… ¿de qué?_

 _Le habían ofrecido salir de cacería. Le habían ofrecido sangre. Entre las alucinaciones y las fantasías había recordado las palabras de su maestro:_ _ **"Debes beber, debes convertirte en una nosferatu completa"**_

 _Pero ella no se rindió; jamás. Ni aunque su cuerpo se la pidiera como agua._

 _Su lado humano logró contrarrestar el inminente deseo. Su cordura evitó que se convirtiera en un… en un monstruo._

 _Tardó más de la cuenta en recuperarse: semanas, meses, hasta podría decirse que años (no había llevado la cuenta, no realmente) pero lo logró._

 _Y ahora estaba allí, en América, intentando empezar de nuevo._

 _O por lo menos ese había sido su plan al principio… pero para ese punto ya se había dado cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido._

 _Siguió caminando, observando. Cada persona era un mundo, cada persona era completamente diferente a ella:_

 _Estaban_ vivos.

 _Hizo contacto con unos ojos marrones y frenó en seco. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que fuese- de que-_

 _Sabía que Pip Bernadotte había muerto en la gran guerra, pero aquella persona…_

 _:- "¡Espera!".- gritó, causando que varios se dieran vuelta para mirarla. Seras los ignoró. La desesperación, el deseo de reencontrarse con él era-_

 _:- "¿Me hablas a mí?".- preguntó el joven, distraído. Al verlo, no pudo más que sentirse como una completa imbécil. Por supuesto que no se trataba de Pip. Tenía que estar loca para pensar lo contrario._

 _:- "Yo… te confundí con alguien más… lo siento"_

 _Él se encogió de hombros y luego siguió su camino. Seras negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, justo para darse cuenta que dos del "servicio de la paz" tenían los ojos puestos en ella._

 _Tragó saliva, y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Venían detrás de ella, lo sabía, pero hizo todo lo posible para que ellos no. Caminó por el centro, por diversas esquinas, por los parques, por-_

 _Se perdió, obviamente, pero eso ya no le importaba. Solo quería perderlos de vista, lograr sacárselos de encima sin tener que recorrer a una masacre._

 _Al ponerse el sol, y para la suerte de Seras, ellos dejaron de seguirla. La chica, aun con aquella bolsa indeseable en la mano, suspiró. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche._

 _Caminó un poco más, y al ver la luna brillando en el cielo, se deshizo de aquella capa roja. No tenía por qué ocultarse, no más._

 _Solo esperaba que ningún…_ _ **conocido,**_ _fuese a pasearse por allí._

 _No quería lidiar con humanos, menos con vampiros._

 _O con cualquier otra criatura demoniaca, en realidad. No estaba de humor._

 _Contó los minutos, mientras rodeaba los diversos paisajes. Hogares y más hogares. En un momento, un can comenzó a seguirla; estaba bastante segura que era por el pedazo de carne que llevaba consigo._

 _Sonrió. Al fin había encontrado un lugar, donde por lo menos podría pasarla con los suyos:_

 _ **CEMENTERIO DE NUEVA YORK.**_

 _La chica entró, seguida por el perro, y se escabulló entre los árboles y las lápidas. Había por lo menos dos guardias, pero aquello no fue problema. Logró sacárselos de encima sin necesidad de eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra: escondiéndose cada vez que sentía el olor a humano cerca de ella._

 _Se acomodó en piso, debajo de un nogal, y cerró los ojos. Su nuevo amigo mordisqueaba la bolsa, pero a la rubia no le importaba._

 _No tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer allí pero, en ese momento, lo único que quería era descansar. O, por lo menos, intentar hacerlo._

 _La próxima debía conseguirse un ataúd de verdad…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Año 2245, República Inglesa: Presente.**_

:- "Hola, lindura"

Entrecerró los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Lo que menos estaba buscando en ese momento era algún fisgón observando lo que habitaba dentro de su pequeña vivienda.

Sería imposible explicarle por qué demonios tenía un sarcófago en medio de la sala de estar.

Seras se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un joven alto, con cabello rubio y ojos rojos, recostado contra el marco de su dormitorio. Era nuevo, por lo visto; jamás lo había olido por allí antes.

:- "Tengo nombre".- dijo ella simplemente, mientras se colocaba un sombrero azul y se preparaba para bajar por las escalares. Examinó al impostor una última vez.- "Ten cuidado. Si actúas así dudo que dures mucho más por aquí".

:- "¿Quién lo dice?"- preguntó él queriendo parecer intimidante, o rebelde, o quien sabe qué, a la par que le daba más efecto cruzándose de brazos. Actuaba al igual que un chiquillo; _como todos._ Sin embargo, se recompuso al instante, con una sonrisa gélida.- "Yo también tengo nombre. Puedes decirme Brad, _lindura"_

Seras no dijo nada, conocía muy bien a los de su clase. Eran "vampiros" creados por organizaciones secretas. Anteriormente (siglos atrás) su propósito había sido convertirse en soldados, y en ratas de laboratorio.

Querían saber cómo era que funcionaba un vampiro de verdad, para luego darles caza y exterminarlos de una vez por todas.

Hoy en día, y gracias al régimen de la paz, el programa había dejado de usarse. Los más competentes habían quedado como espías para el gobierno y los que eran como Brad… bueno, los habían borrado a todos.

Aunque había llegado a los oídos de la vampiresa que el proyecto había vuelto a ponerse en marcha. Después de todo, aquellos buenos para nada eran el perfecto modelo sobre el cual probar nuevas armas…

Por lo visto, Brad era un espía, o solamente un suertudo que había logrado escapar antes de que lo liquiden.

Seras, en su sano (¿sano?) juicio, optaba por lo segundo.

Antes de que el chico pudiese si quiera parpadear (aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba) la vampiresa lo tenía presionado contra la pared, sus garras a punto de arrancarle los párpados.

:- "Escúchame una cosa, chico listo".- hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras sus uñas bajaban y le perforaban el estómago; el chico ahogó un grito de terror.- "Desde ahora en adelante mantendrás un bajo perfil. Lo que menos quiero es que termines perjudicándome a mí por tu estupidez, ¿soy clara?"- el asintió, podía sentir su sangre manchándole todos los dedos, metiéndose bajo sus uñas.- "Y si vuelves a llamarme de esa manera otra vez, no seré yo quien se deshaga de ti. Les daré el placer a personas mucho peores".- Sonrió.- "¿Entendiste, Brad?"

Asintió, desesperado. Seras sacó la mano de un tirón. Se relamió delicadamente los dedos.- "Genial".- dijo.- "Me has retrasado diez minutos, espero estés contento"

Antes de que él pudiese replicar, ella ya se encontraba escaleras abajo.

Sintió el calor del sol quemándole el cuerpo. Por lo que se acomodó el sombrero de forma que protegiera su rostro, y siguió. Recorrió las calles de Nueva Inglaterra, y observó con detenimiento a todos los allí presentes.

Analizando, en el proceso, a quien sería su próximo bocadillo.

Solía ir siempre por el centro, pero aquel día quería intentar algo diferente. Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia el lugar que había visitado la noche anterior.

Y, tal como se lo había imaginado, el estacionamiento en donde consiguió su cena se encontraba repleto de periodistas, policías, agentes de la paz, y el mismísimo publico convencional: la gente común y corriente.

No detectó a ninguno de los de su clase: era peligroso caminar de día, más cuando los soldaditos estaban a unos escasos metros de distancia.

:- "Oiga, no empuje"- un hombre de pelo negro y anteojos se acomodó entre la multitud. Seras lo observó con diversión. Él se dio cuenta.- "¿Qué miras, mocosa?"

Reprimió la irritación y se puso en personaje. Tocándose un mechón de pelo rubio y con el tono meloso que utilizó en sus primeros días como vampiresa, preguntó:

:- "Disculpe… pero, ¿sabe que está pasando aquí?

Su mueca de enfado desapareció al instante al oír la dulce voz de la joven adulta con cara de inocente. Se encogió de hombros.- "No lo sabemos".- su mirada lentamente se dirigió a los guardias de la paz.- "Solo espero que no se amontone tanta gente aquí… sabes de lo que son capaces de hacernos si no hay orden…"

:- "Oí que solamente se lo hacen a las criaturas espeluznantes…"

La miró, incrédulo.- "¿Eres nueva aquí? Hace años que comenzaron a implementar sus reformas en nosotros… los inocentes".- terminó con odio, Seras luchó por no sonreír.- "Como sea… deberías irte a casa, niña. Este no es un lugar seguro para ti"

:- "Muchas gracias por la información, señor. Hasta luego"

Pudo sentirlo mirarla de la manera que solían hacerlo cuando actuaba, pero sin darle importancia dio media vuelta y se retiró. Quizás podría morderlo a él, aunque no parecía muy apetitoso.

Unos guardias de la paz (siempre eran más de uno, nunca estaban solos) la observaron fijamente, ella miró al suelo.

 _No tienen la tecnología para detectarme, aún no tienen la tecnología para-_

Paso de largo, mientras uno de ellos decía algo por el dispositivo en su muñeca. Suspiró, aliviada, y sonrió.

Dejarían que pasen un par de días, que vuelvan a bajar la guardia, y allí es cuando volvería a la acción.

 _Esto es solo el principio, aún no sabes lo que te espera, General…_

.

:- "¿Lo de siempre?"

Ella sonrió. Se acomodó en la barra y se quitó el sombrero, observando con regocijo aquel lúgubre y deprimente lugar. De alguna manera, y gracias a que no había muchos clientes, aquella taberna siempre lograba hacerla sentir nostálgica. Carecía de todos los artilugios y costumbres de la época, que le parecían de lo más exasperantes.

De todas las décadas (de las qué podía recordar) aquella era la que más lograba irritarla. A la par que aislarla.

Un hombre tosió a lo lejos.- "Puedes apostar"- Joel le sonrió, a la par que le servía un vaso de su tan preciado elixir. Las tres gotas de color rojo no parecían visibles, pero Seras lograba sentirlas como si fueran chocolate en su lengua de nosferatu.- "Gracias, Joel. ¿Cómo va todo?"

El vampiro se encogió de hombros.- "Como siempre, querida"- limpió una taza con un trapo sucio.- "Creo que la que debe actualizarme aquí eres tú, ¿no crees?"

La rubia bebió lentamente y observó con aire aburrido el televisor _(¿cómo demonios consiguió eso?_ ) La noticia sobre el juez asesinado en manos de un _"freak"_ estaba por todas partes.

Tal como ella lo había planeado.

Y también sabía a lo que Joel se refería, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.- "Estoy pensando en conseguir un empleo, ¿sabes? Algo nuevo, emocionante, estoy tan aburrida de la vida cotidiana…"

Él rodó los ojos, dejó la taza en la gaveta y luego negó con la cabeza.- "No sabes con quien te metes, niña. Lo que estás haciendo es sumamente peligroso, por no decir estúpido"

Dejó su mano quieta, y fulminó al castaño con la mirada. A veces aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien… relativamente familiar.- "Permíteme recordarte que llevo más tiempo aquí que tú. Estoy al tanto de las reglas del juego, y no solo eso: tengo un plan"

Antes de que él pudiese replicar, otro se acercó para pedirle un trago. Una vez que lo había atendido, volvió a centrar su atención en la "joven" rebelde que tenía en frente suyo.- "Nunca dije que no lo fueras, Seras. Pero tienes que ser cuidadosa".- se acercó para susurrarle al oído.- "Vas a hacer que nos descubran, y a ti que te maten"

No pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, causando que Joel frunza el ceño.- "Eso no sucederá. Tienes que confiar en mí, hombre. ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?"

Pareció pensarlo. Suspiró.- "Diría que unos ochenta… o noventa años. Pero Seras…"

:- "Ya, ya"- dijo ella, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Se levantó de su asiento y le dejó unos billetes sobre la barra.- "Nunca nos defraudamos, no pienso ser la primera que rompa con esa racha. Lo prometo"

Pareció que no iba a decir nada, pero antes de que Seras abandonara el lugar, agregó:

:- "Solo ten cuidado"

Pero ella no le proporcionó respuesta alguna.

Ya era tarde, y Seras planeaba hacer alguna que otra parada antes de volver a su pequeño "hogar"

Su plan era infalible, lo sabía, pero las palabras de Joel le hacían un eco insoportable dentro de su mente. Como el canto de un pájaro en la mañana, o el ladrido de esos malditos perros robóticos.

Pero aunque él no estuviese cien por ciento de acuerdo, sabía que le cubría, y le cubriría la espalda. Joel era un original, aunque costara creerlo. Había emigrado desde Brasil hacía algunos cientos de años, y se había abierto un pequeño negocio para _"freaks"_ y para algún que otro humano que dignara a pasarse por esa zona solo.

Joel conseguía sangre para calmar a los desesperados, y lograr mantenerse con vida oculto en aquel sistema en el proceso.

 _Solo son otro tipo de "freaks"-_ pensó Seras.- _Del tipo que no cazan…_

Aunque, recordando aquellas palabras del hombre apestoso se dio cuenta que ya nadie estaba a salvo. Ni los de su raza, ni las demás criaturas, ni siquiera los _humanos_.

Debía acabar con aquel reinado del terror. Debía tener, de una vez por todas, su venganza.

E iba a conseguirlo. Costara lo que costara.

De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido de la puerta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró, intentando mantener la calma.- "¿Qué tienes para mí, cadete?"

El otro carraspeó.- "Señor, jamás se había visto algo como esto. Muchas muertes importantes, y parte de nuestro ejército en tan solo días… nosotros-"

:- "Dije"- golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, el hombre que yacía en la entrada se estremeció.- "Si tienes algo nuevo. Una solución. Otro _mensaje_. ¿Lo tienes?"

:- "Este… no, señor. Pero el juez ha sido una víctima que…"

:- "Retírate"- comentó, antes de perder lo último que le quedaba de la paciencia.- "Y vuelve cuando seas útil, ¿entendiste?"

:- "S-Si, ¡sí, señor!"

El General se acomodó en la silla, y se pasó la mano por su cara. Estaba cansando. Cansado, irritado, y-

" _Dijo que... el rey, el rey ha vuelto"_

El rey ha vuelto.

 _¿El rey? ¿Quién demonios se cree que-?_

:- "¡Maldición, Jhon!"- esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Arrojó los documentos y dispositivos al suelo. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de ira contundente, aún no podía creerlo.- "Y el maldito ahora está en el hospital. Un cuarto piso… ¡maldita sea!"

Pero no. Aquello no se quedaría así. Si bien su padre no había sufrido tal inconveniente (no algo de tanta magnitud, al menos) él se haría cargo. Había sido educado, entrenado, y vivía para eso.

Estaba escrito en la historia. Su antepasado, el hombre que había logrado vencerlos había logrado, por fin, imponer la paz. Había hecho del mundo un lugar tranquilo, un lugar honesto y seguro.

Y no iba a ser a él a quien derroten. Si aquel _"freak"_ decía que lo conocía, entonces iba a ser su privilegio ser asesinado por él.

Iba a acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos.

De una vez por todas.

 _Nos veremos pronto… "rey"_

* * *

 **Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años... pero aquí estoy de nuevo, lectores. En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero hace poco volví a obsesionarme con la historia de los vampiros (Drácula, Vlad Tepes, etc) y decidí que era tiempo de terminar el capítulo y actualizar la historia.**

 **Sé que puede ser algo confuso (más el tema de los saltos temporales y las líneas de tiempo) pero tengo todo anotado, así que las dudas van a irse aclarando a medida que avance la historia, se los prometo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar pronto (por lo menos no tardar un año en hacerlo)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **\- Vigigraz**


End file.
